Translation Statuses
Himegoe Voice Albums These six character voice CDs came bundled with the limited edition DVDs of the 2008 TV anime as bonus discs. They contain little interviews with the characters as well as stock phrases that can be used as computer sounds. Volume 1: translated by >>36566469 and Selkirk Volume 2: translated by >>36566469 Volume 3: translated by >>36566469 Volume 4: translated by >>36566469 Volume 5: translated by >>36566469 Volume 6: translated by >>36566469 last updated 2010-07-06 Hime Uta Song Albums CD 1: translated by >>39550412 CD 2: translated by >>36566469 CD 3: translated by >>40220282 CD 4: translated CD 5: translated by >>40392152 last updated 2010-09-18 Himebana Drama Albums A series of audio drama CDs. CD 1: translated CD 2: translated CD 3: translated Notes: One track from the first disc is only present as a summary, as the translator considered it not worth translating. last updated 2010-06-20 Himeroku Drama Albums A two-part special drama CD released via Nyantype magazine. Part 1 Raw, usual audio translating anon is working on it. Part 2 Unobtained, Unknown. Suomus Misfits novels Volume 1: A partial translation by Selkirk is on baka-tsuki, but the translation project is apparently stalled (or possibly dropped). britfag is currently filling in the blanks. : Chapter 1-4: translated by Selkirk : Chapter 5: translated by britfag : Chapter 6: translated by Selkirk and britfag : Chapter 7-end: partly translated by britfag, rest raw Volumes 2 and 3: Important scenes are being worked on by britfag. There is no coordinated translation effort so far. last updated 2010-08-14 Der Stern von Afrika novels Der Stern von Afrika: translated by Selkirk The Eagle and the Moon and the Sun: partly translated by selkirk, rest raw Owl Morn: raw Before the Storm: English release A Midnight Dream in the Desert: English release last updated 2010-08-16 Humikane Twitter Stories 502nd Twitter short story : Part 1: translated by >>40486826 : Part 2: translated by >>40486826 : Part 3: translated by >>40498445 : Part 4: translated by >>40498445 : Part 5: translated by >>40535325 : Part 6: translated by >>40565915 : Part 7: translated by >>40638696 504th Twitter short story : Part 1: raw : Part 2: raw last updated 2010-09-26 Maidens of the Blue Sky manga Canceled, three chapters total. Chapter 1-3: raw last updated 2010-08-27 Maidens in the Sky manga Two volumes, eleven chapters total. Chapter 1-4: translated by Nobinobi Scans Chapter 5: translated by >>40538108 >>40538286 will do the TS Chapter 6: translated by >>40689304 (said he will do the rest) needs TS Chapter 7-11: raw last updated 2010-09-23 The Sky That Connects Us manga (NyanType) Often referred to as "1.5 Manga". Finished, eight chapters total. Chapter 1-8: typeset last updated 2010-08-19 The Shape of Our Bond manga (Comp Ace) Sometimes referred to as just "new Strike Witches manga" or "the Strike Witches manga by Urotan". Ongoing, possibly canceled due to differences between Comp Ace and the artist; number of planned chapters unknown as of yet. Chapter 1: typeset Chapter 2: n/a last updated 2010-08-15 Starlight Stream radio skits The opening and ending skits of the radio show, featuring Eila and Sanya. Ongoing, unknown number of episodes. 01-06: translated by Anon1001 07-12: translated by >>36566469 13-24, NyanType Special, 25-28: translated by Anon1001 29-33: translated by >>39629596 34-36: translated by >>40349041 37: raw last updated 2010-09-17 Minnaga Irukara Dekirukoto event video Raw. last updated 2010-09-16 List of Media Please see: Strike Witches Category:Transcript/Translation